Sweet Fortune
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Luhan selalu menggantungkan nasibnya pada sebuah situs yang selama ini tepat meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Lalu bagaimana ketika situs tersebut malah mendekatkan Luhan pada orang yang selalu menjahilinya? Apakah Luhan akan baik-baik saja? Tapi… situs tersebut belum pernah salah. HunHan/Yaoi/Fluff/ Happy HunHan Day!


_**Sweet Fortune**_

 **By** eviloshhd

 **Oh Sehun x Lu Han**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Luhan selalu menggantungkan nasibnya pada sebuah situs yang selama ini tepat meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Lalu bagaimana ketika situs tersebut malah mendekatkan Luhan pada orang yang selalu menjahilinya? Apakah Luhan akan baik-baik saja?_

 _Tapi…_

 _Situs tersebut belum pernah salah._

 **.**

 **.**

Alis mengedut, Luhan membaca dengan lamat apa yang tertulis dalam situs yang –bagi dirinya- telah membantunya menjalani hidup dan meminimalisir kesialan yang akan ia terima. _Sweet Fortune,_ sebuah situs ramalan harian yang akan meramalkan nasibmu selama satu hari tersebut dengan cukup menuliskan nama dan tanggal lahir. Luhan mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk, lantas mengangguk dan segera mencari syal birunya di lemari setelah selesai membaca ramalan singkat tentang dirinya hari ini.

 _Gunakan syal biru, itu akan membantumu._

Dan dengan itu Luhan berangkat menuju sekolahnya dengan hati yang ceria seperti biasa.

 **.**

 _ **S**_ _weet_ _ **F**_ _ortune_

 **.**

Dia selamat.

Itu hal yang pertama muncul dalam benak Luhan ketika melihat teman satu angkatan namun beda kelas –Baekhyun, baru saja terkena siraman air yang Luhan yakini air dari selokan karena warnanya yang hitam. Dada Byun Baekhyun terlihat kembang kempis, wajahnya merah menahan marah dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar berada di luar prediksi Luhan. Baekhyun menampar Oh Sehun –si biang onar yang meringis karena tamparan Baekhyun tidak terlihat main-main. Luhan yang melihat dari kejauhan ikut meringis –seolah dapat merasakan perih tamparan tangan Baekhyun yang membekas di pipi si berandal sekolah.

Luhan dapat melihat Sehun yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan Baekhyun yang balik membalasnnya. Keduanya hampir saja melakukan baku hantam jika saja tidak dilerai oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dua orang tadi lantas membawa kedua orang yang masih saling menyumpahi itu untuk pergi ke tempat yang berbeda. Dari jauh pula Luhan kemudian dapat melihat, Baekhyun ternyata menggunakan syal biru yang sama sepertinya.

Dia selamat.

Lagi-lagi itu yang berada di benak Luhan. Sehun pasti mengira Baekhyun adalah dirinya karena menggunakan syal yang sama. Luhan lantas menghela napas panjang yang mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya lega, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan bekal yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 _ **S**_ _weet_ _ **F**_ _ortune_

 **.**

 _Ada kejadian tidak terduga hari ini, bawa seragam cadangan dan kotak P3K!_

Mata Luhan membulat, apa hari ini dia akan menerima kekerasan fisik yang bertubi dari Oh Sehun? Jangan-jangan pembawa masalah itu marah karena kemarin telah salah sasaran dan berakhir mendapat sapaan yang tidak ramah dari tangan Baekhyun. Hati Luhan pun jadi ketar-ketir, takut jika bayangan menakutkan di kepalanya terealisasi dengan sadis. Namun bagaimana pun Luhan harus tetap bersekolah, rasa tanggung jawabnya kepada orang tua yang nan jauh di Tiongkok sana membuat kesadisan Oh Sehun tiada artinya.

Benar, kesadisan Oh Sehun tiada artinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan segera menyesali ucapannya tadi pagi, ternyata kesadisan Oh Sehun semakin menjadi. Bayangkan saja, Luhan yang awalnya duduk tenang di kantin harus basah karena minuman bersoda yang ditumpahkan kepada dirinya dari ujung kepala. Seakan tidak cukup, saus tomat pun menjadi hal selanjutnya yang melumuri tubuh Luhan yang hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Bukan dia tidak bisa melawan, hanya saja dia tidak ingin urusan ini menjadi panjang. Oleh sebab itu dia membiarkan Oh Sehun yang kini terpingkal seperti orang idiot dan meninggalkan lokasi kejadian tanpa berkata. Lebih baik dia segera mengganti seragamnya karena pelajaran baru akan dilaksanakan setengah jam kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Luhan merasa sedikit aneh karena Oh Sehun yang sekalipun seorang berandal, dia tidak pernah membolos walaupun kebanyakan waktunya di kelas ia gunakan untuk melempari Luhan dengan gulungan kertas kecil. Tapi sejak bel masuk setelah istrahat siang tadi, Luhan sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung si manusia tembok yang hanya akan tertawa ketika dia telah tersiksa. Luhan mengendikkan bahu, setidaknya tadi dia mampu mengikuti pelajaran dengan khidmat tanpa gangguan.

Memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, Luhan melihat kotak P3K yang tidak berfungsi. Dahinya pun berkerut. "Kenapa ini tidak berguna? Apa ramalan itu salah, ya? Tapi mereka belum pernah salah, tapi bisa jadi juga…" gumamnya, dengan telunjuk yang mengetuk meja. "Ah, sudahlah, mungkin saja setelah ini akan berguna. Bisa saja aku tersandung lalu jatuh atau yang lainnya." Lagi-lagi Luhan bergumam, lantas kemudian berdiri meninggalkan kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir Luhan cemberut, dia sudah berada di _lift_ apartemennya namun sama sekali tidak mengalami kejadian apapun yang membuatnya harus mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Luhan mulai berpikir jika _Sweet Fortune_ sedang eror sehingga ramalannya meleset. Ketika Luhan keluar dari _lift_ , sebuah teriakan yang tidak terlalu jantan keluar dari bibirnya karena menemukan sosok yang tergeletak di depan pintu tetangganya. Dia takut jika itu adalah jasad tentangga misterius yang selama ini belum pernah ia temui. Namun jika dilihat lebih teliti, tetangganya mengenakan seragam yang sama sepertinya dan itu artinya mereka satu sekolah. Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi dan mau tidak mau, Luhan mendekati sosok tersebut dan lantas berteriak untuk kedua kalinya karena itu adalah sosok yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya.

Oh Sehun.

Dan dia masih bernapas.

"K-kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Apa yang bisa aku bantu?!" Cecar Luhan, lantas berjongkok mengamati pipi Sehun yang tergores dan lebam di bagian kiri.

"Kau buta? Kau tidak bisa melihat aku terluka?!" Sentaknya, dengan mata yang terpejam. "Bawa aku ke dalam." Lanjutnya.

Mendapat tanggapan yang sengit, Luhan mendengus sebal. "Biasa saja! Kau mau ku tolong atau tidak, _sih?_!" Balasnya, namun tetap berusaha membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan yang baru Luhan temukan hari ini, ternyata Sehun adalah tetangga misteriusnya.

Luhan merebahkan tubuh Sehun di sofa, mengeluarkan kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka Sehun. Dengan hati-hati, Luhan mengoleskan antiseptik dibagian tubuh Sehun yang terluka. Sehun sendiri hanya meringis, namun tidak melakukan protes. Luhan baru selesai memberi perban pada pipi kiri Sehun ketika menyadari jika laki-laki itu tidak lagi meringis sakit, hanya hembusan napas teratur dengan wajah yang terlihat damai. Sehun nyatanya tertidur.

Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum, Sehun yang tertidur adalah Sehun yang menggemaskan, seperti bayi. Menyelimuti Sehun dengan blazernya, Luhan kembali ke apartemennya sendiri dengan berhati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun yang sepertinya telah jauh mengarungi alam mimpi. Sebelum menutup pintu dia berbisik,

"Seandainya saja sikapmu tidak begitu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S**_ _weet_ _ **F**_ _ortune_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pintu kebahagiaan terbuka, anjing tidak lagi menggonggong dan kucing tidak lagi mengeong._

"Kenapa _Sweet Fortune_ hari ini tidak jelas sekali? Apa kepala peramalnya terbentur sesuatu? Kucing dan anjing… aku bahkan tidak memelihara kedua hewan itu, memberi makan untuk diri sendiri saja susah, bagaimana mungkin aku merawat dan memberi makan mereka?" Luhan masih mengoceh kepada dirinya sendiri, berusaha menginterpretasikan makna ramalan yang hari ini diterimanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa buntu, oleh karena itu dia lantas menghela napas panjang –menyerah. "Mungkin _Sweet Fortune_ memang sedang eror."

 **.**

 **.**

"Minum," Sehun tiba-tiba memberi Luhan segelas _bubble tea_ ketika laki-laki itu menikmati bekalnya di bawah pohon.

"Apa ini?" Luhan menggenggam minuman itu sambil mendongak menatap Sehun.

" _Bubble tea,_ bodoh. Apa ini terlihat seperti _soju_ bagimu?" Dengusnya.

Tidak terima dipanggil bodoh, Luhan mengembalikan minuman yang Sehun berikan kepadanya dengan raut sebal yang kentara. "Aku tahu ini _bubble tea!_ " Sentaknya, "apa yang ku maksud adalah –begini ya, Tuan Pintar, untuk apa kau memberiku ini?"

"Karena kau terlalu bodoh sehingga lupa membawa dompet dan air minummu ke sekolah. Apa itu alasan yang cukup?"

"Whoa," Luhan menghela napas panjang sekali lagi dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Apa kau menguntitku? Kenapa kau tahu sampai se-detail itu?"

"Percaya diri sekali," Sehun berdecak, "kau lupa jika kau sendiri yang panik dan mengoceh hal tidak jelas tentang minum air keran di kelas tadi?" Mendegar itu, mata Luhan berkedip cepat dengan pipi yang memanas, ia yakin kalau saat ini pipinya masih memerah. "Lagi pula ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas apa yang kau lakukan kemarin. Begini-begini aku juga masih tahu sopan santun." Celotehnya, kemudian kembali menyerahkan _bubble tea_ yang berwarna ungu itu kepada Luhan. "Ambil, setidaknya kau tidak akan mendapatkan risiko terkena diare karena minum air tidak higienis."

Luhan mematung tanpa tahu bagaimana menanggapi. Dia masih mematung, bahkan ketika Sehun sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S**_ _weet_ _ **F**_ _ortune_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bawa kaus, celana dan payung! Hari ini hari yang basah._

Sesuai ramalan _Sweet Fortune,_ hari ini Seoul turun hujan. Tidak terlalu deras, namun cukup untuk membuat seseorang kebasahan dan kedinginan. Luhan terlihat santai, dia dan payung berwarna peraknya bahkan telah memecah hujan sejak bel pulang berdering.

"Luhan, awas!"

Luhan tidak sempat memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia hanya sempat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia sudah berada di dalam dekapan Sehun. Sehun nyatanya melindungi Luhan dari air yang bersibar karena dilalui oleh mobil kepala sekolah dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Luhan menjawab, lalu mengecek punggung Sehun. "Kau yang basah kuyup. Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu, di dalam tasku ada kaus dan celana," ungkapnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Lagi pula kita satu gedung, kenapa kita tidak pulang bersama?"

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah kemudian, awal dari Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalan berdampingan di bawah satu payung yang digenggam Sehun. Sehun beberapa kali berdeham, menghilangkan kecanggungan sedangkan Luhan hanya menggumamkan nada lagu. Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar suara merdu Luhan yang masih mampu ditangkap telinganya walaupun bersaing dengan suara guyuran hujan. Ada senyum kecil di wajahnya ketika mendengar alunan nada yang meluncur indah dari laki-laki yang lebih pendek.

Sayangnya senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama, senyuman itu menghilang ketika dia menyadari bahu kiri Luhan yang basah karena tidak terlindungi dengan baik. Tanpa kata, Sehun langsung mendekap bahu Luhan dengan tangannya agar lebih dekat, agar tidak ada lagi tetes air yang membasahi tubuh si mungil.

Luhan sempat terkejut. Namun saat ia paham alasan Sehun melakukannya, ia pun tersenyum dan lantas menatap Sehun dari samping. "Sehun, tahu tidak kalau kau sangat tampan?"

"Apa?"

Masih dengan senyuman manisnya, Luhan mengulang. "Kau sangat tampan," ujarnya. "Seandainya dari dulu kau sebaik ini kepadaku mungkin aku telah lama jatuh hati padamu."

Sehun berdeham canggung, sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sehun.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil sekali lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menindasku?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap Sehun, namun kedua tangannya melingkar ke pinggang Sehun dan memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat.

"Aku tidak tahu." _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk dekat denganmu._

Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Luhan di dadanya, laki-laki mungil itu rupanya mendengus. "Apa setelah ini kau akan tetap memperlakukanku seperti dulu?" Lagi-lagi Luhan bertanya.

"Tidak," _Aku tidak akan lagi menyakitimu._

Sehun dapat merasakan sudut bibir Luhan yang terangkat naik dan tanpa sadar, ia pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Mungkin hari ini bumi tengah diguyur hujan, tapi tidak dengan dua hati yang tengah bersemi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S**_ _weet_ _ **F**_ _ortune_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maju satu langkah untuk mendapatkan dua langkah!_

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, _Sweet Fortune_ semakin memberikan ramalan yang butuh interpretasi lebih, tidak bisa diartikan secara harfiah lagi. Luhan sudah melangkah satu kali namun tidak terjadi hal apapun, oleh sebab itu kemudian Luhan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengindahkan satu ramalan ini karena menurutnya terlalu samar. Lagi pula di situ tidak disebutkan jika dia akan mendapatkan sebuah kesialan hari ini, itu saja sudah cukup.

Mengunci pintu apartemen, Luhan mendapati Sehun yang juga akan berangkat ke sekolah seperti dirinya. Dia tersenyum, lalu mendekati Sehun untuk menyapa dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Lagi pula saat ini hubungan keduanya telah membaik, dia berpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya untuk berjalan berdampingan seperti saat hujan kemarin. Di luar dugaannya Sehun ternyata menyetujui, Luhan rasanya belum pernah lebih bahagia dari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun adalah sosok yang awas dengan sekitar, itu adalah hal yang Luhan pelajari pertama kali karena sifat Sehun yang satu itu sangat berkebalikan dengan Luhan yang ceroboh. Tidak heran kemudian jika selama lima belas menit perjalanan yang di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemen menuju sekolah, Sehun banyak 'menyelamatkan' Luhan dari segala kecerobohan yang hampir membuatnya celaka.

"Ku hitung ini sudah ke-enam kalinya aku mengatakan padamu untuk berhati-hati," Sehun berujar, wajahnya terlihat sedikit tidak senang. "Perhatikan jalanmu, jangan sampai kau hampir terserempet mobil seperti barusan."

Luhan membalas nasihat Sehun dengan sebuah senyum polos tanpa dosa. "Ada kau di sampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Lagi-lagi Sehun harus berdeham canggung. "Kau ini bicara apa, _sih._ "

"Eh? Aku serius!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan binar matanya yang indah. "Kau tahu, Sehun. Sepertinya kalau kita seperti ini terus aku akan betulan jatuh hati padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S**_ _weet_ _ **F**_ _ortune_

.

.

Bersantai.

Satu hal yang akan Luhan lakukan di hari Minggu setelah kegiatan membersihkan tempat tinggalnya. Hari Minggu juga menjadi satu-satunya hari di mana Luhan tidak mengecek _Sweet Fortune_ kecuali jika dia harus keluar rumah. Tak terkecuali hari ini, Luhan dengan santainya memakan kudapan yang sengaja ia sisihkan untuk hari Minggu sembari menonton televisi. Hingga kemudian suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengharuskannya beranjak untuk melihat.

"Sehun?" Luhan membulatkan mata, agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tidak disangkanya. "Ada apa?"

"Uhh… aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau ada acara sore ini?" Tanyanya, sedikit terlihat gugup.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang baginya sungguh tidak biasa. "Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan?"

"Kalau kau ingin menganggapnya begitu ya... bisa saja."

"Hmm," Luhan terlihat berpikir. "Tunggu sebentar," lanjutnya lalu kembali masuk dan tidak lama kemudian, ia pun kembali menemui Sehun dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca. Menatap Sehun, Luhan menghela napas panjang yang mampu membuat laki-laki di depannya semakin gugup. "Sehun, begini-"

"Kau tidak bisa, ya?" Sehun memotong saat melihat raut tidak yakin Luhan.

"Bukan seperti itu," Luhan menggeleng. "Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" Sehun mengulang tak sabar, entah kenapa kegugupannya semakin bertambah besar.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung berpacaran saja sekarang?"

Hening sejenak. Sehun berkedip dan lantas menatap Luhan dengan kebingungan absoluts seolah apa yang baru saja didengarnya adalah sesuatu yang asing. "Apa?"

"Jadi kekasihku, Sehun… apa masih kurang jelas?" Luhan mengulang, kali ini terlihat sedikit gemas karena Sehun masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Sangat jelas, tapi kenapa-"

Sehun diam, alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bibir Luhan yang mendiamkan bibirnya untuk melanjutkan kalimat. Klise memang, namun ampuh untuk sejenak smelumpuhkan kerja otak.

Luhan menghentikan ciumannya setelah beberapa saat. Dengan tangan yang terkalung pada leher Sehun, dia lantas berbisik, "sudah cukup bicaranya, anggap saja hari ini kita memang ditakdirkan untuk menjalin kasih." Kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ramalan Sweet Fortune untuk Lu Han hari ini:**

 _Benang merah bertaut, kasih pun terajut._

.

.

 **END**

 **Author's note:**

Fiksi ini special untuk author **hotarunyan416** yang tengah berulang tahun tepat pada tanggal 16 April dan kebetulan juga **HunHan Day!** Jadi sekalian aja jadi satu biar ga banyak-banyak ngetik xD

Buat kak **hotarunyan416,** harapan saya sih simple, semoga apa yang diharapkan oleh Makcik bisa terealisasi dan semoga tidak galau dalam hal ehem *sensor* dan semoga selalu bahagia.

Untuk OTP kesayangan, **HunHan** -ku yang sampai saat ini masih bertahan meskipun diterjang badai topan *apasi lebay xD* kalian adalah inspirasi saya dalam banyak hal, semoga saja kalian akan terus menginspirasi dan ya, semoga selalu bahagia *terutama harapan agar sampai akhir nanti mereka bisa terus _sailing_ * xD

 **Ps;** kalau misalnya ini terlalu _cheesy_ salahkan **The Carousel** punya **Allysa Nelson** yak, abis musiknya _cheesy-able_ (?) sekali xD

 **520!**


End file.
